


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by pennyshairlookslikeramen



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cassidy and Hannah get some lovin' too, Coming out of the Closet, Dominant!Finn, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Just throwing that out there in case that bothers some of you, LITERALLY, Love Confessions, Lyla the love witch is going to work her magic, M/M, Making Out, Sean is anxious and confused, Submissive!Sean, There's minor biting and some blood, as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyshairlookslikeramen/pseuds/pennyshairlookslikeramen
Summary: Lyla drags Sean to a party at Jenn's place. Jenn proposes a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. Lo and behold, Sean ends up being paired with his crush, Finn. Stuff ensues.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm bad at summaries. Be aware, this is my first fic. I'm really not happy with the way it turned out, but I did my best. I hope it'll be worth it to someone out there.
> 
> The italicized text is Sean's thoughts. 
> 
> Sean's hair in the fic is based off of this image;  
> https://fullfitwear.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/Lovely-Short-Hairstyles-Women-Ideas13.jpg

It was the afternoon, and Sean was in his room, doing his math homework. It was quiet, the only sounds being the scratch of pencil against paper. His brow furrowed in concentration, before he sighed, exasperated, and threw the pencil down. He lay back down on the bed, arms behind his head as he stared blankly up at the ceiling. 

...

Sean's eyes snapped open when he heard a ping on his phone. '𝘐 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵'𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱.' Groggy, he sat up and unlocked his phone to see Lyla's face appear on the screen. There was a message. 

Lyla: u coming to the party tonight

Sean was skeptical. He hadn't known of any party.

S: what party 

Lyla: jenns throwing a going away party for her big bro. hes going to university abroad

Ah. Jenn. Sean had had a bit of a crush on her at one point, but that had been before...𝘩𝘦 entered the picture.

S: that depends

Lyla: on if Finn and the others are there? they will be. u know Finn would never pass up a chance for free beer

Sean felt his face flush.

S: it does not! i just meant  
u know parties arent really my thing Lyla. theyre boring. its always too loud with too many people and everybodys wasted

Lyla: it wont be boring with sinn there ;)

Sean raised an eyebrow.

Lyla: sorry i meant Finn

He snorted. Lyla never missed an opportunity to tease him about his crush.

S: u suck

Lyla: and u swallow  
i know u love me  
youd better be at that party. finn will get lonely otherwise 

Defeated, Sean threw his phone on the bed. He ran a hand over his face and sighed. '𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘎𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐'𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰 𝘢𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳.'

...

Feeling clean and refreshed, Sean stood in front of the mirror, critiquing his appearance. He had settled for throwing on a plain black long-sleeve, tight-fitting jeans and his combat boots. He combed a hand through his midnight-blue hair, rubbing over the dark fuzz on his shaved side. '𝘕𝘰𝘵 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵'𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘰.' he mused to himself. He patted his pockets, making sure he had his phone before leaving the room. "Hey, Dad?!" he called out. "He's working on the car right now, I think!" he heard Daniel shout through his bedroom door. "Thanks, enano." Sean went through the side door that led to the garage, and saw his dad working under the hood. "Hey, hijo. You think you can hand me that wrench over there?" He looked to see his dad pointing to a wrench resting atop a red toolbox. "Sure." He handed him the tool, watching quietly for a moment while he worked. "Now, I know you didn't come just to watch me do boring work. What is it?" "I'm going to a party tonight. It's a going-away party for Jenn's brother." "Jenn? She's a nice girl. Alright, just don't get too drunk. I don't want to see you give yourself a hangover." "I won't, Dad. Love you. I'll see you later." "I love you too, hijo."

...

Sean stood on the sidewalk, tapping his foot impatiently. '𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶?' He was about to pull out his phone to text Lyla again when he heard the sound of hurried footsteps. He turned to see her bounding towards him, resembling an overexcited puppy. She stopped in front of him, hands on her knees, gasping for breath. "S-sorry I'm late. My mom was really on one today. I was barely able to convince her to let me go." The irritated look on Sean's face changed to one of understanding. Lyla's mom was a bit of a control freak. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. '𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘨𝘰𝘥 𝘋𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵.' he thought. "That sucks, I'm sorry. But at least you won her over in the end, right?" "Right." Lyla stood upright, having caught her breath. "Score: Lyla - one, Mom - zero." Sean laughed. "Leave it to you to turn everything into a competition." "That's right, Silver Runner. Last one to Jenn's house loses." Lyla stuck out her tongue at him, before turning and sprinting in the opposite direction. Sean called after her. "What do I get if I win?!" Lyla didn't answer him, although he could hear her faint giggles as she ran further down the street. Sean shook his head, smiling, before running after her.

...

They stood in front of Jenn's front door. Sean didn't so much hear rather than he felt the pulsating music, powerful enough to make the ground vibrate beneath him. He could hear shouts and laughter coming from inside. He looked to Lyla, who had just finished typing something on her phone. "I just texted her. She should be out in a moment." Sean nodded stiffly. He rocked on his heels, nervous. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, glancing over to see Lyla looking at him. "Don't stress, dude. Just enjoy yourself. You'll have fun tonight, I promise." Sean wasn't sure he believed that, but decided to go along with it for Lyla's sake. "Alright." They were interrupted by the door opening to reveal Jenn. "Sean!" He felt himself being pulled into a hug, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her in return. "Hey, Jenn." She let him go, turning to Lyla. "I'm so glad you guys are here! Come in!" Sean followed the two girls over the threshold, immediately becoming overwhelmed. The room was packed full of people, the music now deafening as it was no longer being muffled through the walls. "Let's go somewhere where it's less crowded." Lyla suggested, seeming to sense Sean's discomfort. Jenn led them through the maze of people, Sean letting out a silent sigh of relief once they left the room. 

They had entered the living room, where Finn and the others were seated in front of the lit fireplace. Finn's eyes immediately found Sean, staring at him intensely. Sean swallowed, looking away. He and Finn had been friends for quite some time now, and yet he still felt so awkward around him. Especially when Finn looked at him like...𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵. "Hey, ya'll!" Cassidy greeted them. "Come have drinks with us." Sean trailed after Lyla, feeling a bit like a small child attached to his mother. He took a seat on the couch between her and Jacob, avoiding Finn's eyes. Suddenly, he felt a cold bottle being pressed into his hand. "Here. You clearly need a drink." Lyla muttered. Sean nodded appreciatively. Hoping that the alcohol would help to ease his nerves, he popped off the cap, taking a large gulp. "Down, boy!" Cassidy joked. "You drink like you're trying to forget." Hannah added wryly. Sean played off his embarrassment by rolling his eyes, smiling fondly at the group's antics. 

...

Sean had been making polite conversation with Jacob in between sips of beer. He was starting to feel a slight buzz. "So, what are you thinking about doing after high school?" Jacob asked him. Sean pondered on it for a moment. "I'm not sure - I have a few ideas in mind. I-" he was cut off suddenly by Jenn standing up, tapping a spoon loudly against the top of her beer. Everyone grew quiet. "Alright, everybody. I have an idea. How's about we play a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Sean's heart pounded, his eyes darting over to Finn. He didn't want to consider what might happen if Finn was paired with somebody else. "I-I'm not sure-" he was about to protest, before he was elbowed hard in the back. "Ow! What the-" he turned to see Lyla glaring at him. "This is your chance, you idiot." she hissed. "Chance to what? Have my heart broken? No tha-" He was interrupted again by Finn. "I have an empty bottle ya'll can use." He shook the bottle in the air for emphasis. '𝘋𝘢𝘮𝘮𝘯𝘪𝘵, 𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘯.' Jenn clapped her hands together excitedly. "Great! It's been decided then." Jenn took the bottle, placing in the center of the coffee table. "I'll spin the bottle first. We'll go clockwise - me, then Penny, Hannah, Cassidy, Finn, Lyla, Sean and Jacob. Ingrid, Anders - you two don't have to participate since you're together. Sound good?" '𝘐'𝘥 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘢 𝘤𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘬𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘢𝘻𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘴.' Sean thought, but he refrained from voicing his opinion aloud.

Everyone waited with bated breath as Jenn spun the bottle. The bottle slowed, before coming to a stop in front of Cassidy. The air in the room was tense as Jenn spun the bottle again. Sean was relieved when it landed on Hannah. The two girls looked at each other, seeming shy and indecisive. "Well, go on." Finn goaded with a smug smirk. If looks could kill, Finn would be dead on the spot from the glare Hannah gave him. After a moment, Hannah nodded to Cassidy. Hannah stood up, Cassidy following behind her, before the closet door shut behind them. 

The room was quiet. Everyone with the exception of Sean and Jacob whispered amongst themselves - mainly gossip about what might be going on in that closet. Jacob busied himself with fiddling with the laces of his shoes, while Sean tried to distract himself by scrolling through his phone. Jenn checked her watch periodically. After a few minutes, Jenn stood up and went over to the closet. "Alright, lovebirds. Time's up." She opened the closet door. Sean saw her gasp and cover her mouth, looking away as her face went an alarming shade of red. A few moments later, the two girls came out of the closet, seemingly unbothered by Jenn's reaction. Sean gaped. Cassidy's already messy dreads were mussed, her lips swollen and if Sean wasn't imagining things he swore he could see a hickey beginning to form on her neck. Hannah bore an unusual proud grin on her face, despite her flushed and sweaty appearance. '𝘏𝘶𝘩.' Well that was an interesting development. Sean never could have imagined that they were into each other that way, but he was happy for them. They sat huddled together on the couch, Hannah pulling Cassidy closer to her.

"Hey, Perm-o-Ramen, it's your turn to spin." she nodded to Penny. Sean heard Finn snort at the fitting nickname. Now that he thought about it, Sean observed that Penny's hair did, in fact, closely resemble ramen noodles. "Hey now, I didn't pay to get it done just so you could make fun of my hair." Penny complained, but moved to spin anyways.

...

Sean gradually lost interest throughout the next few rounds. He was on his second beer, his vision now beginning to blur around the edges, when suddenly it was Finn's turn to spin. Sean snapped from his daze. '𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵?' he wondered. He shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs from his thoughts. He sat forward, now alert. He was mesmerized as he honed in on Finn's tattooed hand, spinning the bottle with a precise twist of his fingers. Sean cringed when it first landed on Lyla and then Jacob. Lyla looked mortified. He sent her an apologetic look, mouthing "I'm sorry." when Jacob's back was turned. Sean had to give Jacob credit, though - despite how clearly nervous the boy was, he was the first to stand up, a very reluctant Lyla following behind him. Sean had to resist the urge to laugh when Lyla looked back at him, eyes begging. '𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘦𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘥.' When the door finally closed behind them, Sean couldn't hold it back any longer - he laughed, covering his mouth in a vain attempt to stifle the noise. Finn looked at him, a smile slowly growing on the other's face before he joined in. Hannah rolled her eyes, but it did nothing to hide the grin on her face. Sean laughed until he was out of breath, wiping tears from his eyes. '𝘖𝘩, 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘓𝘺𝘭𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯.' 

...

Several minutes later, the two emerged from the closet. '𝘋𝘪𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦?' Sean wondered. Jacob had a sheepish expression on his face, Lyla looking thoroughly unimpressed. "What happened?" Sean whispered as Lyla took her seat next to him. Lyla looked behind him to make sure Jacob wasn't listening, before she shook her head. "Nothing. I tried to make conversation with him, but he clammed up and it was like talking to a brick wall." Sean snickered. "He must like you." He couldn't help but pity him. The poor guy was even more awkward than Sean himself. "For his sake I hope not." Lyla muttered.

"Now it's Lyla's turn." Jenn announced. Sean felt a pit of dread form in his stomach. Lyla looked at him out of the corner of her eye, a mischievous smile on her face. She leaned in, whispering, "Don't worry. I've got you covered." Sean 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘵 like the sound of that. Thankfully, both he and Finn had managed to avoid being picked up until now, but Sean knew that his luck would only last so long. He watched, feeling distant as Lyla spun the bottle, before it came to a stop in front of Finn. He looked away, not wanting to see who Finn would end up with. 

Sean was confused by the sound of sudden cheering. He looked up - and his heart lept into his throat. The bottle had landed on 𝘩𝘪𝘮. Sean was in shock, unable to process what was happening as Lyla roughly pulled him up, followed by Finn, before shoving them in the direction of the closet. "C'mon, you two, give us a show." Cassidy teased. All sense of reality suddenly slammed into Sean full force, and he felt panic quickly rise within him. He looked at Finn, trying to gauge his reaction. He looked uncomfortable. Sean could feel his insecurities beginning to eat away at him. "𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘺? 𝘏𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦." "Hey, uh, we don't have to do this if you don't want to." he started, refusing to look at Finn. "NO, er - sorry -it's, it's fine. No pressure. Only if you want to." Sean was momentarily taken aback. "𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵?" he thought, somewhat frustrated. "Um, that's fine." Sean stuttered. "Ahem!" The two turned to see Lyla standing close by, tapping her foot impatiently. She raised an eyebrow. "Well?" "Yeah, yeah, okay sweetheart. I'll take good care of your little Sean, don't worry." Sean felt a pang of jealousy as Finn rested a hand on Lyla's shoulder reassuringly. "You'd better." she threatened. "Now get your asses in there, move."

 

Sean had been pining for Finn for so long, but now in the confined space Sean found it hard to breathe. Finn seemed hesitant. They stood there for a few moments in awkward silence. '𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘓𝘺𝘭𝘢 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴? 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨?' After a few long seconds, Finn finally broke the silence. "So, uh, Sean..." he trailed off, breaking Sean from his train of thought. "Yeah?" "I was thinkin', well...we ought to do somethin'. It's gettin' awfully boring just standing 'ere." "W-well what do you suggest?" Sean asked, anxiety and excitement welling up within him. "Well..if it's alright with you, uh - shit, just let me show you." Sean was suddenly backed into the wall, Finn crowding into his space.

Sean's heart rate quickened, his breathing turning shallow. He felt a rough hand tilt up his chin, warm breath washing over the lower half of his face.  
Sean's eyes closed as soft lips met his. The feeling was electric. The kiss started off slow and sweet, before it quickly snowballed into molten lava coursing through Sean's veins. "Uh-!" Sean let out a startled noise as Finn roughly pushed him against the wall, pinning his wrists by his head.

Sean suddenly felt a sting, tasting copper as Finn sunk his teeth into his plush bottom lip. He felt faint when Finn's tongue swept over the broken skin, before he took his lower lip into his mouth, sucking fervently. "Damn, you taste good." Finn muttered. Sean felt hands grip the underside of his thighs, lifting him up, before he wrapped his legs around Finn's waist, trapping him in. Sean felt completely at Finn's mercy, trapped against the wall, and he relished the feeling. Finn's hands slowly slid up Sean's thighs, kneading the flesh through his jeans, before delving into his underwear and grabbing Sean's ass, massaging the generous cheeks.

Sean felt a slick tongue work its way into his mouth, prodding, tasting every inch of the hot cavern. If Finn's tongue could do this, Sean wondered how it would feel having every part of Finn inside of him. Finn pressed his hips to Sean's stomach, and began rutting against him in a way that was nearly feral. Sean was quickly growing hard under his touch, the feel of Finn's thick cock through his jeans becoming almost painful.

They broke apart to breathe, blood and saliva connecting them, before Finn latched onto Sean's neck, sucking. Sean moaned - he quickly stopped himself, his eyes snapping open in realization. He was mortified - what if someone heard him? Sean struggled against Finn's hold on his wrists, in an attempt to cover his mouth. Finn hummed against Sean's neck, pulling away. Sean heard him chuckle, then felt hot breath on his ear. "Let them hear you." Sean wanted to resist, wanted to hold on to his remaining shred of pride - but those words sent a wave of fire through Sean's stomach, awakening something wanton inside of him. Finn returned to his neck, kissing and sucking, working his way up to his jaw. Sean knew it would leave bruises, and the thought of Finn marking him as his for everyone to see was almost too much.

"Finn, I- I love you." Sean heard himself blurt out. Finn's ministrations suddenly stopped. There was silence. Sean couldn't see inside the dark closet, but he knew Finn was looking at him. Sean could hear his heart pounding in his ears. He felt the urge to vomit. He had fucked up. He hadn't meant to say that. Who knew if Finn even felt that way? Sean felt a pang tear through his heart at the idea that Finn was just using him. Tears swam in his eyes, and he tried hard to keep them at bay. He felt humiliated. '𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨.'

"Sean, I - you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that." Sean's eyes widened. Could that mean Finn felt the same way? "You're the only one who's ever made me feel like this. I've had my share of flings with people, but I always knew that you were somethin' special. I've never been good with words, but, I- I think I love you too, man." The dam finally broke, and Sean felt tears fall down his face, now for an entirely different reason.

Sean wrapped his arms around Finn's neck, pulling him close as he hugged him tightly. He blinked, disoriented when light filled his vision. It took a second for his eyes to adjust, before he registered a smirking Lyla, standing there with the door open. The two suddenly realized their compromising position. They broke apart, looking away from each other awkwardly.

"Come on, Sean - you had your Seven Minutes in Heaven - now for the walk of shame." Lyla teased. Sean stumbled out of the closet, eyes glued to the floor. He quickly looked up when he was startled by the sudden burst of applause - Penny whooped excitedly, and Cassidy had a warm smile on her face. Sean glanced at Finn, who had the same look of bewilderment. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder to see Lyla standing behind them. "Stop being so stiff, you two. Don't act like you didn't make out in there, we heard you." Cassidy cut in - "We're happy for you. It's about time Finn found someone willin' to put up with his dumb ass."

A small smile graced Sean's face when he felt Finn gently take hold of his hand, leading him over to the couch where they sat down. Sean still avoided the gaze of everyone in the room, but was comforted by the feeling of Finn's arm around him, pulling him in close. "So what are you now, boyfriends?" Hannah asked. Sean didn't know the answer to that himself. He looked to Finn for confirmation. "Only if you want to be, sweetheart." Finn said with a relaxed grin. Sean nodded."I..I would like that."

He could hardly believe just how much had happened in the past several minutes. Not ten minutes ago they were still friends, and now they were boyfriends. Sean decided he might as well roll with it, as he settled into his boyfriend's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who took the time to read this, I appreciate it. Let me know what you all think. I'd love to hear constructive criticism or things you liked about the story.


End file.
